The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead/Episode 4
This is Episode 4 of Lee Dixon and Lee Everetts The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead. This episode is Done by Lee Everett Episode 4 "No no no no no" A kid said while running through the woods. "Get back here Ken, or I swear I will kill you" The Governor said. The kid continued through the woods until he reached the prison "finally I'll lose him here" he said. He ran into the prison until he reached a wall. He fell down crying, he looked at Ken Myers and said "Uncle no please don't be dead PLEASE". Maggie turns the corner to see Ken crying. *Cue theme music* "Well he's gone, hope he get's eaten and left to rot" The governor says. He walks to his car and the rest of his people do the same and follow him to woodbury. "That was a good assault but next time we need to decimate them, so you all will be on constant training and anyone who disagree's can take it up with my gun" The Governor said. "But we need a break governor could we please get started tommorow, by the way I'm Lilly Caul" Lilly said. "NO we need to defeat those idiot's at the prison so get to the shooting range now, then run the entire length of woodbury until I say stop" The Governor said. Maggie takes out her knife and lifts up Ken and pushed him against a wall and said "Tell me your name and why the hell are you here". "Please miss don't kill me I just wanted to find my uncle, who killed him please could you tell me, and I'm Ken Myers Jr" Ken said. Maggie dropped Ken to the floor and was about to kill him until Ken started to cry again. "It's gonna be okay Ken, a walker got him so I put him out of his misery, we can take care of you" Maggie said. "I would like that a lot, could you take me to them" Ken said while crying. Maggie takes Ken to the prison block, Rick is being treated by Beth and Daryl, Carl is trying to be revived by Roy Stark. "I used to be assistant to the school nurse, I also took medical stuff as an elective I could help you guys with doctoring" Ken said. "Then help Roy with carl" Maggie said while pointing at Carl. Carl started to have a seisure, Maggie smiled and started to cry tears of joy knowing that Carl was alive. "Okay he is good he just went into a shock and his heartbeat was so faint it can't be heard without a stethoscope but he is alive thanks goodness" Ken said. "Get me an eyepatch" Beth said. "NOT FAST ENOUGH" The Governor said. "You have been working use into the ground since we got here, with no breaks, you are going to treat us with respect or we are going to leave" A woman said. The Governor took out his gun and shot the woman "That's what happens when you defy my orders, now run the length faster this time" he said. They ran the length again and only Lilly made it in time, "Good Lilly you get to take rest while they run again" The Governor said. "So Gov how have you been able to keep up this basic utopia in this apocalypse" Lilly asked. "I kill everyone that could appose us and take any supplies I can get" The Governor said. "But this prison group we are currently fighting they are just regular people and you made us murder them" Lilly said, thinking about how she never fired her gun during the assualt, and about what happened to Ken Jr. "What happened to Ken Jr" lilly asks. The governor looks at Lilly with an angry face "They have destroyed woodbury and have killed my old crew, and Ken Jr was bitten, now get back to running" He said. Lilly got up and started to run "This guy is going to get us killed" Lilly said as low as she could. Beth put the eyepatch over Ricks left eye and he woke up. "Hey Rick is it, we got a surprise, look" Ken said. Rick got up to see Carl breathing. "Oh my god, you sir are a life saver I can't thank you enough, but who is the kid, and is Judith alright" Rick said. "Well my name is Ken Myers Jr, I helped save your son, and the baby is alright she is asleep now so don't talk loud, we wouldn't want to wake her" Ken said. Rick hugged Ken and Roy and shoke their hands. "Well we should bury the dead, I don't want them to rot" Daryl said. After they buried all the bodies one of the old ladies saw Glenn looking at Ms. Bing's grave so she walked over to him. "She treated me nice since she arrived, I can't believe she is gone" Glenn said. "You know she treated you like that cause you reminded her of her grandchild" The lady said. Some of the children where standing at the graves, Beth and Maggie were at Hershel's grave, Ken Jr was at Ken's grave, Tyreese was at Sasha's grave, Daryl placed a cherokee rose on Carol's grave. Rick began to talk "We lost many good men and women, but their deaths will not go in vein, we will honor them and defeat the governor, we will become a stronger, and more loving community, we will honor them by doing what they would have wanted and continue to survive, we will go on, for them". End of Episode Deaths None Category:Issues